percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on Camp Half-Blood
"So, this war started because of Gaea?" Nico asked. "One, wow, you're dense. Two, we don't know. We could be totally off. The gods could still be at fault." Nico glared at me. "You're.....," He began, and I waited, heart throbbing in my throat. "So annoying." He concluded. "What?" I asked, just as he swooped in and his lips crushed onto mine. A few seconds later, we heard a cough. We both turned to find the gray-eyed girl and a big girl glaring at us. "Nico," The big girl growled, "It's time. They're here. Grab your sword and come with us." Nico frowned. "What about Nina?" The gray-eyed girl hissed, "Leave her." Once they took Nico, I knew we were right. No one wanted this. Gaea started this, and I was going to finish it. I dug into my pockets, hoping my sword was there. Crap, I thought, when I discovered my pockets were empty. I took a deep breath and shadow traveled there the wall. I heard the unmistakable sound of battle cries, screams from the wounded, and clashing of weapons. Double crap, I thought, running towards the hill. I stopped when I reached the top, I stopped.'' How do I stop them?!'' I thought for a moment, before I pushed out my hands. Darkness covered the fields, wrapping around everyone, and the fighting stopped. Ok, now what? "Everyone, stop what your doing!" I screamed. Suddenly, a bright flashes of light blinded everyone. I turned to find....the gods. The gods towering over us at a height of 16 feet. Oh no..... Zeus (at least, it looked like Zeus) glared at me. "What are you doing, demititan?" His deep voice shook the earth. My eyes widened. Hera stepped forward, placing a hand on Zeus' shoulder, as if to say, 'Be nicer.' She spoke in a gentle, soft voice, "What are you doing, young one?" I gulped. "I'm trying to-" I was cut off by other bright flashes of light. I turned to see.....the titans? Really? My eyes widened, as the other demititans gasped. A woman with flowing black hair and midnight eyes stepped forward. She spoke in an angry soprano, "My daughter doesn't need to answer. You gods are messing with her mind!" I gaped at her. She was.....my mom? The other titans glared at the demigods and gods. "STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everything turned quiet. "Ok, stop blaming each other. It's not the gods or the titans fault this battle started. Someone's trying to frame you guys. Me and-" I paused, glancing at Hades, wondering what would happen if I said his son's name, "A friend figured out who started this." "Who?" demanded Zeus. "Gaea." I said. "Why?" asked Star. "She-" I was cut off again (Seriously?) by a brighter flash of light (Sooner or later, I'm going to be blind) and a rumble of the earth. We all looked up to see....Gaea, glaring at us all. "Why are you not destroying each other?!" She screamed, full of rage. We all looked at each other, and drew our weapons (not me...). "Yes," She whispered. And then, we turned on her. "CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all screamed the same time. "No!" Gaea cried, as she was tackled by all of us. She floated out, cut and bleeding ichor, of the mass of campers, gods, and Titans. "You," She said, her voice sounded rough from tears, "You ruined it all. If it wasn't for you, the titans, gods, and demigods would be all dead." Her eyes changed to a icy-blue than back to muddy brown. "Y-your not Gaea." I said, pointing at her. "Y-y-yes, I am." She said, glancing at everyone else. "No, your not Gaea. Who are you?" I growled. "I AM GAEA!" But her voice shook. "Who. Are. You." I growled, manipulating the darkness to grab her and sqeeze her. "I'm going to ask one more time. Who. Are YOU!" With a flash of a icy-light, 'Gaea' turned into a inhumanly beautiful girl with black hair, so black, it was blue in some spots, and inhumanly pale skin. And those icy-blue eyes. The girl cried, "I AM PONEROS, DAUGHTER OF KHIONE AND KRONOS!" She then turned to me and screamed in fury, "YOU RUINED MY PLAN! MY PERFUCT PLAN! YOUR DEAD MEAT!" She waved her hand, violently, sending ice daggers my way. I dodged them all but one, which stabbed my arm. I cried out in pain, grabbing my arm. I pulled my hand away to find alot of blood. "To weak, demititan?" Poneros laughed. "No," I grunted. I manipulated a sword out of the darkness and threw it at her. It stabbed her in the leg and then flew back to me. "You are so dead meat!" She cried, waving her hand more violent than last time. Two ice daggers flew into my leg. Right then and there, I knew I was over with. Poneros laughed evily, "Goodbye, demititan." She waved her hand a final time, the dagger shot at me. But something jumped in front of me. Nico. I smirked as the dagger hit his sword, sending it flying back at her. It stabbed her in the chest and she screamed in pain and in rage. "This is not the last of me you'll see, Nina Parker. Your time is up! Up, I say!" In a explosion of snow and ice, Poneros was gone. Nico turned to me, and caught me. "Nina. Come one, Nina. Stay with us. Nina. Nina!" He called, as I closed my eyes. Bye Nico. I didn't know that well, but, I'll remember the strong feelings I have for you. As I slipped in the darkness of death, I felt tears on my cheeks, but they weren't my tears. She waved her hand, violently, Category:Tacogirl Category:Attack on Camp Half Blood